


Cas Plays Dress Up

by Destielshipperforlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is being a cutie, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFEH, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt, leaving Cas alone in the bunker, so he plays dress up.</p><p>SUPER FLUFFY SUPER TINY ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Plays Dress Up

Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt a few hours away, just a simple salt and burn, leaving Castiel alone at the bunker. Before they left, Dean had lectured Cas, "Don't touch anything. And stay inside. And stay off angel radio. And don't eat my pie!" Now the angel was just sitting at the table, staring at a rather dangerous-looking sword mounted on the wall. He was so bored. He decided it wouldn't hurt to take a little walk around the bunker, as he'd never really seen the whole thing. He slowly stood up, and to his surprise, found himself heading down the hall toward Dean's room. He stopped at the old, worn oak door, contemplating whether or not to enter. Finally, he figured what the hell.  
Grabbing hold of the antique brass doorknob, he cautiously pushed the door open and flicked on the light. He was immediately greeted with the welcoming aroma of cherry pie. There was clothes strewn all over the floor, pistols and rock salt covered his bed. Cas picked up a shotgun that was leaning against a tattered old chair, and brushed a little dust off the barrel. There was a song that he often heard on the radio, Angel With a Shotgun. Cas always thought that it applied to him.  
He carefully placed it back, and began absentmindedly browsing through the clothes. Cas came across a plaid shirt and a pair of Dean's baggy jeans. Without thinking, the angel slipped off his trench coat and pulled the shirt over his head. Dean had always been a size bigger than the angel, so the sleeves covered his hands. He looked himself up and down in the cracked full-length mirror in the corner. His pressed, black dress pants didn't go at all with the stained, casual, plaid shirt, so he stripped off his pants and slipped on Dean's oversized jeans.  
"Hmm." he mumbled thoughtfully. Castiel struck a pose in the mirror, his hands on his hips and a fierce look on his face. "I'm Dean Winchester." He growled in the most Dean-like voice he could muster. "Son of a bitch." Chuckling, he strolled over to Dean's beside table, where a cold cherry pie was sitting. "I'm Dean Winchester and I love pie."  
He picked up a fork lying on the table, and dug in. within minutes, the pie was gone. Cas moved the items off Dean's bed, and sprawled out, still in the too-large clothes and covered in pie. "I'm Dean Winchester.." he yawned. "And I love Cas..." he fell asleep.  
~~  
"Cas!"  
Castiel was jolted awake, and standing above him was Dean, holding the empty pie tin. He immediately rolled off the bed and ran out the door. He could hear heavy footsteps chasing him when he reached to bathroom. He slammed the door and raced to wash the pie off his face and get out of Dean's clothes.  
"Cas!! Cas you sonofabitch! You ate my pie!" Dean swung open the door to find the angel in only his boxers, surrounded by his clothes.  
"H-hi Dean..." Cas blushed, and looked up to see that the hunter was blushing even more.  
"Were you wearing my clothes?" Dean asked, shocked.  
"Y-yes." Cas reached for a towel to cover himself up.  
"That's.. uh.." Dean mumbled awkwardly.  
"Yes... I apologize.." Castiel stumbled past Dean into the hall.  
"That's kind of... adorable." Dean nearly whispered. The angel slowly turned around.  
"You think it is 'adorable'?" he asked, using air quotes around the word. Dean nodded dumbly. Cas shot a soft smile at the hunter, and turned to walk to his own room, chuckling to himself.  
"Hey!" Dean called after him. The angel turned around. "You owe me a pie."

**Author's Note:**

> MY AMAZING BETA: deanerys-and-her-dragons
> 
> Anon prompt: Cas wears Deans clothes in the bunker :)


End file.
